School love
by snowcute
Summary: Sakura is attractive, intelligent,talented and rich. Syaoran handsome,smart,and good in martial arts. Sakura living a happy life until one day He stumbles upon her secret.will syao fall in love with kura while keeping her secret?who knows.SS
1. New students

_I do not own CCS. This is my first Story. So please do tell me how it is & enjoy! :D_

_**Summary**_

Hi guys my name is Sakura Kinotomo this year is my last year in Tomoeda high school. I feel so excited and happy because today new school semester started I cant wait to see all my friends and I live in a mansion with lots of servant, bodyguard, butler with two little puppy. My father Fujitaka owns a toy company in japan and he is very strict to me, my mom Nadeshiko is a housewife she loves flower, my brother Toya marriage Mizuki and had a three years old boy not to mention he is so cute.

"Knock knock"

"Come in!" Sakura replied while busy gathering her things and put all the books inside her bag.

"Mistress Sakura good morning." her servant greeted Sakura and she replied back with a happy smile on her face.

"Breakfast is serves Mistress Sakura." her servant informs her.

"Ok, I will be down the hall in a minute." Sakura said while rushed into her bathroom and changed her school uniform.

"Ok Mistress!" she said softly, smiling slightly at her.

She went down the hall where her parents was having gives her father, mother, brother a kiss on the cheek and morning hug.

"Good morning, guys!" Sakura said.

"Good morning, Sakura!" said her father, mother, brother and Mizuki.

"Honey, you better eat breakfast now or you will be late for school." said her mom while handed her a cup of orange juice.

"Yes mom." Sakura stuffing the pancakes into her mouth at the same time.

"I'm off to school and thanks for the breakfast mom." said Sakura picking up her backpack and walk towards the door, waiting for her chauffeur to drive her to school.

_**Scenes change to someplace**_

"Good morning, my cute little wolf!" Eriol said with a smirk on his face

"Glare at him and smack his head hard called me with that name again you won't be able to see the daylight tomorrow!" Syaoran replied with an angry/threatened voice.

"OW! That's hurt man!" while rubbing his sore head slightly scared of his angry tone.

"You are asking for it!" said Syaoran with a evil smirk on his face.

Eriol shook his head and glare at him with slightly angry show on his face then went back to what he is doing he knows that's no point of arguing with him.

**Syaoran's POV**

Grrr... I don know why mother asked him to come with me in Japan that annoying brat! I don need for him to look after me! I'm not a baby damn them! I bet mom's asked him to spy on me and report back to her on what am doing here and worse I had to live with him under one roof, I don mind living with Wei my butler but not HIM grab his head frustrated ahhh I cant take it anymore! He gets up from his sit and goes straight to his room at the same time bang his door.

"What's up with him" said Eriol with a question mark on his head.

A little introduces about Syaoran his family comes from China but migrate to America for some reason and his family owns a car company.

He is 18 years old same age as Sakura.

Eriol is his distant cousin and he is pretty close to Syaoran.

He is a playboy he likes to date girl and dump them when he find his new target.

His messy chocolate brown hair and piercing amber eyes is the most attractive to the female and with his strong, lean build and slight aristocratic yet boyish features, he was every girl's version of Prince Charming, after he finished his studies he will take over his father company.

_**Scenes change to school**_

"Good morning, Sakura" all her classmate said to her with a big smile on their face.

"Good morning, everyone" Sakura said to everyone and give them a wink.

At school Sakura very popular especially around boy, she also had a fans, everywhere she goes her fans will follow her.

Some of the students even idolize her, because she is very talented in playing Piano that no one can compare to her she is perfect!

Sakura going to her desk follow by Tomoyo." Morning Sakura how was your holiday?" asked Tomoyo

"Morning tom it was great we went to Paris!" Sakura replied with a smile and happy tone.

"Oh wow, tell me more about the detail Saks." said Tomoyo

"Ok well we went to..."she is interrupted by the school bell ring and the teacher walks up to the desk and put his lecture books on the table. Sakura had to stop but whisper softly to Tomoyo that she will tell her all about it later, Tomoyo nods her head happy with a big smile on her face.

"Morning class!" said her teacher with a warm smile on his face.

"Morning teacher!" all the students replied at once.

"Ok before we started our lesson I would like to introduce 2 new exchange students from America, they will be joining us for the rest of our semester, please give them a warm welcome and you may come in Syaoran and Eriol." said our teacher

The door open and reveal two handsome boys not to mention both of them are hot all the girls in the classroom began to whisper to each other some of the girls started drooling over them.

"Okay both of you introduced yourself to the class!" said the teacher smiling at them.

"Yo! Everyone My name is Syaoran Li, comes from America will be staying here until the end of the semester." said syaoran smiling and wink at them that can melt every girls heart.

"Hi everyone, I'm Eriol also comes from America nice to meet you all hope we can all be friends." said Eriol with a sweet smile on his face.

"Ok boys where do I find a sit for both of you." said the teacher.

Syaoran and Eriol were looking around the class to see lots of girls waving and winking at them tried to get their attention.

**Syaoran's POV**

There are So many girls here, all of them are hot and He searches around the room he eyes an emerald girl who is also looking at him.

She is pretty and sexy; her soft, plump, kissable lips looked so delicious I wonder how it tastes when I kiss them. aww cute and she is confused *giggle* he watched her with amused because of her action.

**Sakura's POV**

The guy with blue hair looks polite and nice, whereby the guy with chestnut hair is rude yet hot oh no he found out that I looked at him a small blush crept up her face then turned away from him what should I do? Calm down Sakura, calm down, he is a normal boy well a very cute yet handsome boy! Huh why is he smirking at me whom I don like it one bit, confused scratch her head lightly while still in deep thoughts?

"Ok Syaoran and Eriol both of you will seat behind Sakura and Tomoyo please put your hands up girls." said the teacher.

The girls put their hands up, both guys walked towards their seat.

"Ok class please take out your science text book, but before that Sakura could you please show our two new students around the school, due to both of them are still not familiar in our school." her teacher said to Sakura.

Syaoran & Eriol "yes teaches" Sakura is our class representative, she will be the one who will show you around the school after class." said the teacher

"Yes teacher" replied Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol.

How was it? Will be continued and am hoping that everyone will like it, pls do review and tell me your opinion.


	2. Stolen kiss

Ok here is the next chapter enjoy!

"The school bell rang, finally lunch time!" thought Sakura

"Sakura, let's have lunch together." Tomoyo said with a happy smile on her face.

"Sure tom!"Sakura replied her with a smile.

Tomoyo and Sakura eat their lunch peacefully while sitting under a cherry tree which was their favorite spot.

"This is really delicious Tom!" Sakura said while chewing her food and swallow down her throat.

"Of course Saks I made them myself."Tomoyo said.

Sakura just smiles at her and then grab another sushi and eat.

Tomoyo looked in that directions to see two guys are coming on their way here.

"Sakura" Tomoyo whisper softly to Sakura.

"Huh what's wrong?" Sakura replied with a worried show on her face.

"Sakura looked two guys are coming towards here." said Tomoyo

"Oh is those two." Sakura said seems not interested at all.

"Hello! Beautiful how are you today?"Syaoran & Eriol said.

"Hello! We are pretty good thanks for asking."Sakura & Tomoyo replied.

Syaoran went to sit beside Sakura while Eriol sit besides Tomoyo.

"So, Sakura when are you going to show us around" Syaoran said while put his arm around her petite waist and inhale her sweet scent.

"Well, right now!"Sakura replied annoying by his action while shoving his arm away from her.

After finished showing them around the school and the bell marking the end of the lunch hour rang. Everyone filed inside the classroom.

"Mom I'm home" said Sakura

"Welcome home, Honey" her mother gives a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

How was your day honey, is it fun? It was her mom asked Sakura and she told her about two exchange students in their class and so on.

_**Scenes change to school**_

_Is been a couple of weeks since Syaoran & Eriol coming/study in Tomoeda High School in Japan._

Syaoran always flirting with hot girls and dump them the next minutes. Flirting was second nature to him. Syaoran known as heart breaker at school, but it doesn't means he is not popular. Eriol & Sharon is the most popular guy at school as well as they have their own fan club the day that those two enrolled into our school.

_Syaoran can be friendly to their worst nightmare depends on which button they press._

_Everyone almost talk about them for every single day, how hot they are? How good they are in sport? etc._

_**Back to classroom**_

"Sakura are you alright, your face kind of pale, Are you sick?" Tomoyo asked anxious show on her face while holding Sakura afraid that she might faint anytime soon.

"I'm alright tom, I just catch a cold after having pills it will be fine so don worried." said Sakura

"Ok Sakura" Tomoyo replied while still worried about her, Sakura smiles warmly to her tell her that she is feeling ok don't worried and She smiles back to her,soon the class started.

_**On the way to her locker**_

Sakura still feeling unwell, feeling slightly dizzy and loss her balance then felt her knees give way she fell to the floor but luckily Syaoran there to caught her by her arms.

She opens her eyes and looked into his amber eyes" Syaoran" then she fainted.

She open her eyes and looked around "where am I" thought Sakura while stretching out on the couch to make herself more comfortable.

"You finally awake huh sweetie" Syaoran said with sweet smile on his face.

"Sakura looked at him then looked around then back to him asked where am I, What happened?"

"You fainted, but luckily I'm there to catch you just in time and this is a nursing room." syaoran said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok thanks for saving me Syaoran." why is he smirking about damn him!

"Only thanks" He said walking towards her, she looked at him and see a playful/mischievous smile show on his face.

She backed away slowly; Syaoran walked closer to her then cage her between the walls, inches between their faces." I don want thanks, I want payback." Sakura looked at him her eyes widened with fear.

He chuckled a bit and he touched her chin caressing gently then brief moment before he leaned down his lips crashed on hers roughly.

Sakura got shocked and tried to scream but came out a moan so she tried to push him away but it was no help he only deepened the kiss.

"LET GO OFF ME YOU JERK!" thought/scream inside her head, While still struggle/fight against him trying to get him off her, she finally give up knowing that unable to get out of his tight grip.

The sound of her soft moan made him smirk satisfied, knowing that just a simple kiss so he deepened the kiss while he thrust his tongue into her mouth. When he found her tongue with his, he gently started to use his tongue to play with hers. She moaned over and over as their tongues played inside her mouth. Pulling away suddenly as he looked down at her.

Sakura is looking at him with furious show in her eyes, her cheeks flushed a bright pink and she was breathing heavily so is Sharon.

**Sakura's POV**

"Damn him Jerk! HOW DARE HIM! HOW DARE HIM! AHHH I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR THIS out of the blue she had an idea!"Sakura thought.

**Syoaran's POV**

Gosh her lips are so delicious and she smells so damn good too! Wait why is she smiling playful at me oh I know she wants more i just know it!

She can't resist me while smiling sweetly to Sakura.

"Syao baby!" Sakura said with her sexy/seduce voice while playing with his messy chocolate brown hair.

"Yes honey!"Syaoran replied her with a sweet voice while kissing her neck.

"Could you do me a tiny favor Syao." said Sakura with a puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, what is it honey?"Syaoran replied unable resist puppy dog eyes.

"Could you close your eyes for a moment baby?" Sakura replied to Syaoran with her angelic voice.

"Sure but why?"Syaoran started to get suspicious on her behavior.

"Aww baby, kissing his cheek then she brought her head to be level with his ear and whisper softly"i want to give you something in return."

After some thought going through his head he bent his head whispering, "OK baby" his breath tickle her neck she shivering a bit then smile back at him.

"Syaoran be preparing! This is what I'm going to give you! Laughing evilly." thought Sakura with an evil smirk show on her face.

"OW! OW! FUCK THAT HURT, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" caught him off guard and he fell to the ground hard.

Want to know what happen to Sharon well she punched him in the eyes HARD.

"Stop complaining baby, you knew you had it coming, plus you stole my kiss, don't think I would let you go so easily!" She is mocking him Ha.

"WHY YOU BITCH! IF I HAVE BLACK EYE TOMORROW I WILL KILL YOU SAKURA! Syaoran replied with shouted/angry tone.

"Oh I'm so afraid baby, you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Sakura said with a scared/frighten tone obviously mocking him.

"That's it you are going DOWN!" Syaoran said *his face is red from anger*you can see smoke coming from his head*

Upon hearing this Sakura run away from him he still chasing her around trying to catch her, after few minutes She got tired of running started to slow down, Syaoran take this opportunity to grab her then pinned her to the wall" Finally caught you, you are not going anywhere honey "He said in a low, husky voice. OH OH

Just when Syaoran about to do something on Sakura, Tomoyo bang the door open and shouted WHERE ARE YOU SAKURA ARE YOU OK?

Sakura and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo while Tomoyo looked at them with eyes widened then point her finger on them shakily...

"What are you guys doing?"Tomoyo asked.

"Sakura pushed Syaoran away roughly, then run to Tomoyo side and hide behind her"

Syaoran gets up brush off his trousers then glare at Sakura hard! A few minutes later, he walked out to the door and disappears into darkness.

This is the end of the chapter so how was it? Is it good? I hope is pls do review thanks!


	3. Sakura's secret

_**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_It had been five months, since that day after a small incident between Sakura and Syaoran, they become quite an enemy. Whenever they passed by/ran into each other, they will fight or insult each other until their friends stopped them._

_**Outside of the classroom**_

"Sakura was in deep thought; she didn't notice Syaoran walking towards her. On the other hand Syaoran carried tons of books on his way back to class. Both of them heading the same direction then BANG…"

"Ow!Sorry!I don't mean to bump into you." Sakura said while sat up then looked up at the person who she bumps into.

"Ow!Oh is you honey pie! So great to see you here! How about give me a morning kiss pointing to his cheek." He said sweetly then winks at her while picked up his scattered books on the floor.

"In your dreams Sugar!" Sakura replied totally pissed off.

"Aww… I know you want to, stop denial the fact honey pie!" Said Syaoran smirked at her.

"Am not! Don't call me honey pie!" Sakura stared at Sharon with anger in her eyes.

"Are too! Why not h-o-n-e-y p-i-e!"Syaoran said in a sing-song voice then he went on, teasing her.

'Argh, she swore under her breath, that bastard really gets up my nose!'

"You look adorable, when you're mad honey pie!" Syaoran said smirked mischievously.

'She rolled her eyes, and then tightened her fists into hard rocks.'

"Shut up bastard!"

"Stupid bitch!"as they continued on insulted each other…

Eriol and Tomoyo quickly rushed out from the classroom to stop their fight.

"Please both of you would you cut it out already!" Eriol said slightly annoying by their childish act.

"He/She pick a fight first!" Sakura & Syaoran said pointing at each other.

"No am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" both of them startled by Eriol shouts immediately shut their mouth.

"Sakura stuck her tongue out at him then went inside the classroom."

"Syaoran shook his head while chuckled at her childish behavior."

The bell rang how time passes by, as we all went back to our seat and waiting to be greeted by the teacher. This is going to be another long day…

_**Later at night in Sakura's room**_

"Ring..Ring..Ring..I dropped what I was doing and searched for the phone. I saw it on the red couch then flung myself on it, grabbing the phone just before I landed.

"Hello!Sakura speaking!"I answered the phone while stretching out on the couch to make myself more comfortable.

"Sakura is Tom! I'm going to a hot spring with a couple of friends tomorrow want to join me?"

"Yippee! I love hot spring, count me in Tom!" Sakura said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ok, I will meet you at Penguin Park tomorrow about 8.30 mornings."

"Sure! Well I have to pack my things Tom."

"Ok cherry, see you tomorrow!"

"Ok, goodnight!"

"Night!" She hung up.

_As Sakura lay down on her bed then turned her pillow over and pressed her face into the soft fabric, feeling excited! Slowly her sleep captured her mind._

_**Next day**_

Sakura is in her king sized bed, wearing night grown its 8am in the morning. She still has half an hour before she meet Tomoyo. She woke up then went to her bathroom to take a bath, after the bath she searched through her walk-in closet for her skirt, and then she wears her favor blue floral print sundress matched with her cute backpack. After finished packing her things she walks downstairs to eat breakfast. There are maids who are greeting her good morning; she replied them with a smile.

"I'm going mom!" Sakura bid her goodbye to her mom then goes inside the limo.

"Ok Honey! Take care and have fun!"

_**Penguin Park**_

"Where is she?"

"I think she is on her way here."

Not far from here they saw a limo heading towards at Penguin Park.

"Hello honey pie, you look hot!" Syaoran said while looking her up and down.

Sakura blushed and said shyly, "Thanks and you look handsome yourself!"

"Sakura realized what she was saying and ran a frustrated hand down her face." then folded her arms across her chest and pointing her finger on Syaoran then asked "YOU! What are you doing here?"

Syaoran smirked mischievously.

"I'm here; because I'm too hot for you, that you can't stay away from me." Syaoran smirked, leaned in, and then nibbled playfully at her ear seductively**.**

Sakura's expression changed immediately and a scowl appeared on her face.

She tries to control her anger, then clenching her fists as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

Sakura smirked, leaned up, licked his lips seductively, and whispered in his ear in a low voice, "Shut up sugar! Or else I'll make sure you can never fuck girls and never ever have kids I mean EVER."

Sakura giving him a threatening look. As he steps back nervously.

**One an half hour later**

They came to a medium hot spring. The place was hot with steam and covered by a large fence, to keep eyes out or to keep people in. The place had been elegantly made, with beautiful trees and rusting stones laid out perfectly scoped in the spring.

"Wow! This place is magnificent!"

"I totally agree with you Sakura."

Sakura and Tomoyo put their belongings on the lockers and then wash their bodies before dipping into the hot spring.

Sakura and Tomoyo sighed into the steamy silence. They loved it, the smell and feel of the spring. So relax!

A faint rippling noise and movement told them that someone had entered the water, but they didn't care. Completely at ease, it wasn't until Syaoran and Eriol whistle at them.

"What are you guys doing here this is a female site?" Sakura and Tomoyo said while holding towel tightly around their chest.

Syaoran smirked. "You sure are hot with only towel on your body S-a-k-u-r-a! And to answer back your question, the male site is currently under construction. We have no choice but to share the same hot spring.

"WHAT! No way! Get out of here I forbidden!" Sakura shouted.

"You don't own this place, so you can't tell me what to do! Just to tell you, this is the mixed hot spring. Now, be a good girl and shut up! I'm trying to relax"

Sakura rolled her eyes, as she stared at Syaoran with fume in her eyes.

"Sakura calm down! We are here to relax not to arguing!" Tomoyo said

"Fine!" Sakura said while folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes.

Syaoran watched her for a moment, while he chuckled and turns to other side chatting with Eriol.

After 20 minutes of hot spring, they stood up and found their guest yukata nearby, as they put it on afterwards went to eat dinner at the nearby restaurant.

**At one of the hotel they stay for a night**

Syaoran smirked mischievously as he decided to sneak up on Sakura.

"BOO!" Syaoran yelled in Sakura's ear, Sakura flinched and her hands flew up to her ear.

Her books fly to the air with Syaoran quick reflex catches it before hit on the ground.

"What is wrong with you Moron?" Sakura shouted at Syaoran.

"Haha, you were so concentrating that books of yours, I was just trying to snap you out of it."

"Don't do that Syaoran, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry S-a-k-u-r-a!" Syaoran said teasingly.

"What books are you reading?" Syaoran said while flip a few page to look at it.

"NO Stopped! Syaoran come back here, gives me back my book!" Sakura yelled at him then chasing after him.

"Oh Sakura you are a regular Otaku never thought of you have such childish hobby!"

"W..what i..if ..I'm!" Sakura stuttered and her eyes nearly filled with tears.

"I wonder what everyone reactions are, if they found out you are an Otaku Sakura!"

"Please no.. Don't tell anyone." Sakura pleaded.

"Well, if you don't want your little secret to be reveals, and I will only keep your secret if you agree with one condition."

"What condition?"

Syaoran brought his head to be level with her ear, "Is..." He said holding her wrist gently, as he continued and whispered to Sakura.

"WHATTTTT!" Sakura exclaimed as Sharon smirked evilly at her.

To be continued…

Pls review thanks!


	4. sweet moment

"WHATTTTT!" Sakura exclaimed as Sharon smirked evilly at her.

"You!" Sakura pointed her finger at him.

Syaoran keep looking at Sakura with the smirk on his face.

"No way in hell I would agree with that!" Sakura said angrily.

"You're in no position to say no, your secret will be revealed to everyone, if you don't agree Honey pie!" He kisses her lips softly.

"Do I have an option?" Sakura said.

"Yes you do have 2 options, either you go out on a date with me for a couple of months or you become my slave for the rest of your life you choose." Syaoran said evilly.

"Argh," Sakura swore under her breath, as she fumed silently, clenching her fists and glaring at Syaoran and he smiled.

Sakura stayed silent, after a few minutes she replied.

"Fine! I will go out on a date with you." She replied trying to choke back her tears.

Syaoran gently patted Sakura's head, as he bent his head, whispering "One more thing Sakura, during our date you must at least give me 6 kisses on the lips."

"I hate you Syaoran!" Sakura sent him a glared then she closed her eyes tightly as she breathed in deeply trying to calm her nerves.

"I love you honey pie! See you and sweet dream!" With one last kiss Syaoran give to Sakura and he walked out of the room.

**Sakura's POV**

Sweet dream I don't think so, is nightmare for me. He found out my secret and now he blackmails me to go on a date with him! Arrgg Stupid Syaoran! The worse things is I had to kiss him during our date, god what did I do wrong? As she rolled unto her side and crawled into a ball, hugging her pillow and she eventually cried herself to sleep.

_**Fast forward Sakura and Syaoran on a date**_

"Where is he? Damn he is late that moron!"

Just then, someone crept up from behind her and hugs her then kiss her on the cheek while he breathed in her scent as she screamed then kicks his shin. He winced and frowned at her.

Sakura only smirked at him.

After recover, he has a devilish smile on his face as he shifted closer to her, and closer. Their faces were only inches apart. He could feel her uneven breathing on his face; he could smell her, Cherry scent. His lips brush her lightly then whispered "remember our deal Sakura."

Sakura glared at him with frustration, and then looked away, while trying to hold back her tears.

_**At the amusement park**_

"Let's go into the roller-coaster" Syaoran said.

"Sure!" Sakura whispered.

After riding roller-coaster, they next destination is boarded the Ferris wheel and it started to spin, Sakura admired the view, while Sharon staring at Sakura, few minutes later finally the ride ended. After that Syaoran decided to go to the haunted house.

_**Inside the haunted house**_

There were many fake ghosts that popped out at them from the dark corners. Syaoran knew it was fake wasn't the least bit scared by it at all. On the other hand Sakura hold on Syaoran's hands. She is so scared! But don't want to show it in front of Syaoran. So she pretends like it wasn't scared at all, while laughing along with Sharon, In fact inside of her she was trembling all over.

"Hoe…Syaoran help!" Sakura screamed when a scaring ghost popped out at her and touched her, as she jumped five feet in the air while loosing her balance and landing in Syaoran's firm chest and she blushed at the contact.

"Whoa, Honey pie! You're not scared are you?" Syaoran mocked Sakura.

"No!I..Im.. not!" Sakura stuttered while shook her head vigorously.

"Ok." Syaoran said.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Syaoran!" Sakura kept crying and trembling at Syaoran's arms, her tears still streaming down her face.

"Sakura calm down!" Syaoran said while tried to sooth her.

" Syaoran I'm scared please let's just get out of here!" Sakura pleaded as she gently wiped away her remaining tears.

"You are afraid of ghost, that's funny honey pie!" Syaoran chuckled.

"Don't mock me Syaoran!" Sakura replied angrily while gave him a glare.

"Ok, you should have told me early you are scared honey pie." Syaoran said.

"Well, I decided to prove that I'm not scared but I'm just a big baby when it comes to scary stuff." Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Ok, let's get out of here." Syaoran smiled, amused.

After they went out of the haunted house and goes to a near by restaurant to have their lunch.

_**One hour later**_

They decided to take a walk after lunch, as they pass by an animated shop, which takes Sakura interest.

"Syaoran lets go into that shop!" Sakura said while gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh no! Not the puppy dog eyes." Syaoran murmured.

"Ok, but only if you give me a kiss on the lips" Syaoran said pointing his lips.

"What? No way in hell!" Sakura said.

"Then I won't go in there." Syaoran said in a snobbish way while crossing his arms around his broad chest.

"Argh…fine!" Sakura was leaning towards Syaoran as her lips gently brush on his lips, as she was about to put away, Syaoran held her wrists with more force when she started to wriggle away. He was much stronger. Slowly, she gave in and relaxed as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and kissed her with enough intensity to set them both on fire, They Circled and teased each other, Syaoran was the one to break the kiss, he was breathing heavily so is Sakura.

"You get what you want, shall we go in?" Sakura replied crossed her arms tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ok Sakura!" Syaoran sweat dropped and smile at her.

**Fifteen minutes later**

_Sakura ended up bought a lot of stuff like Manga books, drawing, cute bears all kind of stuff that Sakura bought, as a gentleman Syaoran pay for it._

_**Somewhere around the park**_

Once they reached the park, they walked under a big beautiful cherry blossom trees. Sakura catches the falling petals and dance around the blossom trees happily. She giggled as a butterfly flew around her*like dancing together with her*. Syaoran smiled at her carefree behavior. She is so pretty, like goddess comes from earth. Syaoran thought. Sakura suddenly gasped and realize Syaoron was there with her the whole time as she turned back to looked at Syaoran while blushing. Syaoran grinned at her.

"I really like cherry blossom, that's why I couldn't help it." Sakura said shyly.

"It's okay." His smirk changed into smiles and tweaked her nose "I love them too, especially you Honey pie!"

Sakura pouted at him. Syaoran only smile at her and kissed her lips. He was grinning into her lips and the feel of it against his, it felt great. It was short and sweet.

"OUCH!" Syaoran exclaimed while rubbing his head, "Why did you do that for?"

"You knew you had it coming!" Sakura replied while folded her arms across her chest.

Syaoran scowled at her as Sakura smiled at him.

_**At night**_

**Sakura's POV**

Today, I had a lot of fun with Syaoran. He can be a gentleman, when he wants to be, but he is still a jerk and a playboy to me. Slowly Sakura close her eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber.

**Syaoran's POV**

Sakura is different from other girl that I have been dating so far, whenever I kiss her I feel something different inside me. Could it be love, Nah it couldn't be. Shook his head as he push those feelings aside. Slowly he too falls asleep while dreaming about emerald eyes girl.

_What do you guys think about? pls review thanks!_


	5. Beach

_Sorry it took too long to update, been busy lately well here's the next chapter enjoy & review!_

Sakura waving excited at Sharon, Tomoyo and Eriol due to they finally arrival at the beach.

Wow the beach is beautiful! Not to mention the ocean is an aqua blue, the sand is pale yellow, and the sun is a fierce, hot yellow. The sky is a gorgeous with light blue big fluffy white clouds. There are so many people here who are probably same age as us or maybe older than us who is playing water sport, chatting, kissing & flirting etc.

_**Inside the changing room**_

"Sakura you looks sexy and Seductive with the bikini that you are wearing" Tomoyo said while holding her camera close to Sakura.

"Thanks Tomoyo, you don't look bad yourself either." Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

_Tomoyo wore a light purple sexy bikini with a little ribbon tie in between her chest.  
_

After changing, Sakura and Tomoyo head straight to where the guys are waiting for them. On the other hand Syaoran was busy kissing with some hot chick who is flirting with him, when Sakura look at their direction she felt a bit jealous inside of her heart but eventually she ignores the feeling and continue to walk towards the beach.

While walking Sakura seem to be stuck in her own thoughts, and she bump into two hot guys who are handing her way. 

"Ouch..Sakura rub her head and said Hey! Watch where you are going" Sakura scowled.

"Excuse me hot stuff, but you are the one who bump into us, aren't you supposed to apologies to us btw my name is Akira" one of the guy held Sakura by the shoulders and nibbled playfully at her ear as his hand fondled her breast.

"ARGH, GET OFF ME ASSHOLE!" Sakura shouted and glaring at him than Sakura pushed him off, making him move a few steps back.

"Oh no, sexy you have to make it up to me, and you're not going anywhere." And with that, he grabbed her wrists forcefully before he forced his lips on her. Sakura tried to push him away but he was too strong for her.

Syaoran and Eriol come to rescued Sakura before the guys can go further, they quickly pull him away from Sakura as Syaoran punch him on the face and kick him hard on his lower part before he fall on the ground he punch him on the chest, That guy call Akira fall down on the floor and rubbing his shin tried to ease the pain, his friends quickly come and take his friends away at the same time apologies on behalf of his friends behave and run off right before Syaoran can get him again.

"You okay?"Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine and thanks for rescued me guys." she smiled with forced cheerfulness but her eyes almost fill with tears. 

_Everyone knows that Sakura still sad but they decided to let it go because they know even if they keep on asking her if she is alright she will said ok, she don't want to let her friends know that she is still up sad or unhappy.  
_

_Syaoran decided to break an ice_

"Hey guys how about we play volleyball" Syaoran suggested hope to make Sakura happy.

"Sure!"

It was already evening after finished playing volleyball they all went to take a bath and have a dinner in a near by resort, when they finished eating Syaoran had thought of something for them to play.

"Ok how about we play true or Dare games." Syaoran suggested.

"Sure why not sound fun to us." Tomoyo and Eriol said

"I don't want to play true or dare you guys go ahead and play without me" Sakura said

"Why? Honey bum are you scared." Syaoran asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why would I be scared of playing true or dare?" Sakura said and raised her eyebrows.

"Then it should be no problem to you at all if we play true or dare, except that you are chicken out" Syaoran smirk at Sakura.

"FINE! BRING IT ON." Sakura replied and growled at the same time.

**** _**Let the games begin**_

"I dare you to kiss the girl you are most attracted to in this room."Eriol asked Sharon.

Sharon walks in front of Sakura and Tomoyo follow by a loud slap on his left cheek.

"What the hell—!" he said, glaring at Sakura while rubbing his sore cheeks.

Everyone must have thought that Sharon has kiss Sakura on the lips and she slap him on the cheeks…

Well the true is Sharon French kiss Tomoyo in front of Sakura, she got angry and slap him hard on the cheek while Eriol and Tomoyo were to shock to move.

"**Why did you kiss Tomoyo, you jerk?"**

**"Why can't I kiss her huh I adore her so much, You must thought I would kiss you eh..**

"**Why would I think that hmm? Beside I hate you! Even if you are to kiss me, I will punch you hard on your pretty face."**

"**Oh really, I doubt you will do that to me anyway, due to you are admire me and had already fall in love with me for such a long time, you will be very happy if I choose to kiss you."**

"**As If, in your dream jerk!" Sakura replied, she is in so much anger but tried to controlled her anger before it exposed.**

Their keep on argue until its midnight and they rent a near by resort to stay in for a night.

_At night Sakura couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk, hopefully can clear the things on her mind and get some fresh air before go to sleep._

"You look very sexy in the nightgown of yours." a familiar seductive voice said from behind. She quickly spun around and glare at him.

Syaoran nearly has nosebleed upon seeing Sakura.

_Sakura wore a __lovely light pink with Elegant yet seductive nightgown. _

"What are you doing here?"Sakura asked.

"I should be asking you the same question?"

"What do you want?" She almost hissed, trying to get him realize that she was not in the mood.

"I need to talk to you."

She nearly growled, "I have nothing to talk to you!"

Sharon looked at her and she looks straight back at him, she couldn't look away from his amber eyes as he was leaning toward her, He was moving so slowly that she hadn't noticed before, but now his lips is very near to her, she still couldn't look away. The feel of his lips on hers was startling that Sakura said, what are you—

"Be quiet."

His mouth was firm, yet amazingly gentle. Warm, too, She thought as her eyes fluttered closed.

He pressed his mouth slightly harder on her, Sakura moaned as he deepened the kiss as he traced her back gently, making her shiver at his touch, and sighing. He made use of that to push his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues met. Slowly, they started a war inside their mouths. From a gentle, sweet kiss, it changed it to a hot and passionate kiss.

Gasping, Sakura was the one who break the kiss, gulping hungrily for air. Syoaran was happy to see her panting as much as he was. He was happy to see her enjoying as much as he was.

"Look, if you don't have anything to say to me, I guess I will have to go back to sleep and is getting late." and with that, she left him.

**Syoaran's Pov**

"I think I'm falling for her." He whispered. With that he finally went to sleep.

**Sakura's Pov**

My heart was pounding and a blush surfaced as I remembered what happened a while ago I feel warm inside my heart Sharon… is stealing my heart away.

_Next chapter babysitting_


	6. Notes

_Hello everyone, a little notes from me, sorry if my writing make lots of mistake or any incorrect grammar and I will only continue with my story it depend on how many people like my story and then I will decide whether I should continue writing or just end the story. Thanks for those who are review my story I really appreciate: D_


	7. babysitting Chris

Hi Everyone, Sorry took too long to update the story, I decided to continue with the story and Thanks to those who are giving reviews and encourage words. So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! don't forget to give me reviews and comment after reading it :)

**Sakura's Pov**

Today going to be a busy day, because I had to babysit a 2 years old toddler while his parents are going away to attend important business for few days, and she ask me to take care of her child for couple of days, which I agree.

**Flashback**

Ding dong, the bell ring I got up and opened the door and greeted Chloe my brother's friends.

"Hi Chloe, how are you? What are you doing here? Are you looking for my brother, he is at his friend's house today, will be coming back the day after tomorrow, come in." Sakura replied to Chloe with a smile on her face.

"Actually I come here to look for you not your brother, and I need a favor from you Sakura?" Chloe said with a sweet smile on her face.

"oh ok, what kind of favor are you asking me?" said Sakura

Chloe smiled at me and handed her a sleeping baby to me, and I looked at the sleeping baby and then back to her confused appeared on my head.

"Sakura this is my son Chris, he is two years old and I need you to babysit him for a few days for me while I'm on a business trip, this is an urgent meetings so we have no choice but to attend and I can't get a babysitting for such short , will you babysitting Chris for a few days". Chloe said hoping Sakura will agreed.

Sakura looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled, he has brown hair and he is so adorable! " Yes, I would love to babysit him, he is so adorable." Sakura replied to Chloe while smiled sweetly at Chris.

"That's wonderful, I'm worried no one will look after my son while I gone to business trip, thank you so much for agreeing on such short notice. I own you this time Sakura ." Chloe said while hugs Sakura warming, after then Chloe gives me a long list and everything that Chris needed.

**Sakura's Pov Present time**

Sigh...taking care of kids is not an easy job, after Chloe left the house Chris woke up and demanding for food and drinks after eating he wants me to play with him with his car toys. At noon Chris started to yawn a lot and I went upstair to put him in my king size bed and he fall asleep immediately, I kissed his head softly and go downstairs.

Finally to have a quite time on my own, so I lie down on my comfort couch and prepare to take a naps. out of blue, my hand-phone rang, Sakura thought we could be calling me at this hours, she pick it up before answering the phone.

"Hello Sakura Speaking" said Sakura.

"Hey! honey pie miss me!" said Syaoran

"You again, what do you want this time? Don't you know today is summer break, don't you have any plan somewhere or meet your friends or something, why bother me? I thought i finally can get rid of you while we're not at school." Sakura replied slightly annoying him.

"Oh honey pie thought you could get rid of me so easy eh, well too bad for you you won't get rid of me so easily,oh have you forgetting our agreement perhaps I shall reminder you. Syoaran said obviously teasing Sakura.

"You're such a jerk, go bother your slut or your friends don't come bother me! Sakura said while stopping her foot on the floor angrily.

"Aww honey pie you don't mean that do you? Come on baby I know you miss to have a taste of my lips with you, aren't you? Syaoran replies cheekily,a teasing grin on his face.

"In your dreams JERK, look I don't want to argue with you anymore and I'm exhausted I need to have a beauty rest so stop bothering me." Sakura yelled at Syaoran.

"Wow.. Honey pie no need to be so loud, my ears pounded, alright I will get straight to the point I need you to come to my apartment in 20 minutes, and don't you dare not to come, if I don't see you in 20 minutes you know what will happened to your beloved secret baby,See you later bye." Syaoran replied hurried and quickly hang up on her before she could have a chance to replied him back.

"What! Wait! DAMN.. he hang up on me, before I could have a chance to replied to him. He is such an arrogant, sexy,hot,yummy jerk...Argh what am I saying.

What to do, I have to babysit Chris and I need to go to his place in about 20 minutes, if not he will explode my secret.

**Syoaran's Pov 20 minutes later**

I sit down on the love seat to watched movies until the doorbell rang and I got up and went over to it, opening the door and almost startled at what Sakura carrying in her arms.

"Oh my god, why do you have a baby with you, are you sleeping with someone, don't tell me he is your son Sakura ANSWER ME!. Syaoran yelled at Sakura angrily.

"What! Are you out of your mind? I'm still a virgin you moron, about the baby things I will explain to you once we're getting inside,by the way kept your voice down he is still sleeping,Chris started stirred in his sleep but he didn't wake up just getting a comfortable position to sleep at.

"You're lucky he didn't awake, if he is awake I will kill you with my bare hands or poison you with food." Sakura whispered to him and gives him a killing glance.

Syaoran shivered and fear ran cold through his veins as he swallowed down and follow her quietly from behind to enter his house.

Once there are inside his apartment,Sakura carefully put Chris on the mattress and then slowly remove herself from him while keep touching him softly and lovingly avoid waking him up, then close the door behind her, and began to explain everything to Syaoran.

**Sakura's Pov 15 minutes later**

"So you are just babysitting him for a few days,this could be fun." Syaoran replied with a smirked on his face.

"Yep, wait a minutes what do you me by fun? take care of kids has worn out a lot of energy. don't you know? Sakura replied while crossed her arms around her chest and pouted.

"hmm, what I means is you're learning on how to take care of kids right now, Is a good things, because In the future, you will know how to take care of our child easily, don't you think honey pie." Syaoran mumbled against her skin while wrapping his arms around her.

Sakura face turned beat red and tried to pull away his hands, but his grip only tightened around her waist." what are you saying? Hey, get off me you Jerk" said Sakura before I know it I'm pressed against the wall,with absolutely no space between us. panting lightly from the sudden change in atmosphere Sakura say the one thing that seems to be a trigger. "Syaoran" goanning he crashers his lips to mine while his large hands roaming down my curvy body. Licking and sucking my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I willing and kissed him back eagerly. Don 't ask me why, I don't even know why I'm doing this! A cry brakes us apart, I pushed him away then quickly hugged Chris to my chest and soothe him gently.

"Don't cry little one. Don't cry ." Sakura cooed him. He sniffled and buried his head in her chest and his tiny hand clutched on to my shirt. A few minutes passed, Chris has stopped crying. After then I head to kitchen and started to make dinner for them.

While Sakura prepare dinner at the kitchen, Syaoran come up and she try to avoiding his gaze pretending to be busy at the moment. "Look at me, Sakura." he says huskily and pulled me by my shoulder and buried his face in my neck. When I refuse he lifts my head up to meet his gaze."we'll continue on where we left of after dinner honey pie." he said while tracing the pad of his thumb gently along my bottom lip. Pulling away from him while I look at him in the eye before saying." In your dreams, not going to happened ever!" she reply sternly. His signature smirk makes an appearance before he says, we'll see about that, sexy" and with a quick peck on the lips he makes a swift exist.

**Few hours later at night**

Sakura suddenly feel very tired So, she decided to lie down and take a short naps on one of his guest room bed.

**The next morning**

Sakura woke up the next morning, her face millimeters from Syaoran's. Seriously, what happens last night? And how did I get up here?

Looking up, I realized that Syaoran was awake, smiling at me.

"Ohaiyou Gozaimasu." I said, before pulling my face away.

"Ohaiyou Gozaimasu honey pie, did you sleep well and you wouldn't let go of me last night." he explained. My cheeks flushed.

"Oh sorry" I said, embarrassed.

"Actually, I really like it". He sat up, before blushing like me.

"How did I get up here? I just remember falling asleep at the one of your guest room" Sakura said, while rubbing her face.

"Oh, you fell asleep and I decided carried you up here to my bedroom thought you'll be lonely to sleep alone also you are a very heavy sleeper,easy for me to carry you to my bed." He said while breathe down my neck and put his huge hands on my waist. Sakura place her hands on Syaoran chest and push, gentle but firmly, away from her and find Chris, Chris sits on the living floor watch his favorite cartoon, when he saw me approaching him, he stretched his hands up asked me to carry him.

"Can we go home and eat Ice-cream Neesan?"Chris asked giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure baby once we get back home, I will ask Obasan to make your favorite Ice-cream for you."Sakura replied. After then I gathering all my belonging and carried Chris in my arms.

"We have to go home,see you after summer Sayonara Syaoran."Sakura replied quickly, closed the front door and went home.

**Syoaran's Pov**

Wait, What? leaving without goodbye kiss, I guess I will have to get a kiss from her while she is not aware,you won't get rid of me that easy honey pie next time I will make you pay, an evil grin appeared on his face.

_Next Chapter: Christmas Party_


End file.
